You will live in my heart forever Pac
by Ilovepac-manandghostgang
Summary: Finally, I make done it. OC Character came from my friend (on Deviantart)


Cylindria's POV

Me, Pac and Spiral were fighting with many Ghosts in nertherworld for rescued Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde after Betrayus known they turned traitor him. While I was running, Graudian Ghost attacked me and Spiral, but we're lucky, Pac came to helped us."Thanks Pac! You save us." I said to Pacster "No problem Cyli." Pac replied to me. Later we arrived to dungeon and saw Blinky Pinky Inky Clyde in prison cell, Spiral use lock picking to unlocked padlock. Suddenly, Tentacle Ghost attacked me. "Look out! Cyli!" Pac shouted and pushed me away. And that ghost grabbed Pac-Man's left arm and bit it. "Arghhhhhh" shouted with painful. "Pac!" I shouted with shocked when I saw Pac biten by ghost. Spiral use Plasma Sucking shot that ghost for save Pac. "Thanks! Spiral" Pac said to Spiral. But then, the many ghosts are coming to them. "It's too many! We can't defeat them all. Let's get out of here!" I said to my friends. "Yeah! I will hold Pacster. Cyli" Spiral agreed with me and he held Pac. Finally we could escaped from Nertherworld with Blinky Pinky Inky and Clyde, and returned to Pac and Spiral dorm.

At Pac and Spiral dorm.

After we arrived at Pac and Spiral dorm, Spiral put Pac on the bed. "You must be okay. Pacster" Spiral said to Pac. Suddenly Pac-girl came in. "Oh! No! Brother!, what happened with you?" She said with shocked voice when see her brother get hurt. "He helps Cyli from the ghost and it bite him." Spiral explained to Pac-Girl. "How should we do?" Pinky asked. Suddenly, Pac-Man shouted out with painful, and his body turned to green. "PAC!" I shouted when see him turned to green. "Oh! No! That poison make him injured." Inky said. "Poison?" I asked Inky. "Yup, this poison make him can't breathe; beside, it makes immunity in Pac's body going down too" Inky answer to me. While Clyde checked Pac's heartbeat, he must shocked. "Oh no... heartbeat of Pac-Man stopped." Everyone shocked when Clyde said that. "It's can be. I will check by myself." I said and listened Pac's heartbeat. And then my tears came out from my eyes that because Pac gone with us. "He's dead." I said with sad voice and crying. "NO WAY! BROTHERRRRR" Pac-Girl shouted with shocked voice and start cried. "I beg go out. Guys. *sniff* *sniff* Don't follow me." I told everyone before I went out from dorm and cried too. "I can't believe, he musts gone from us... *sniff* PACSTERRRRRRR!" Spiral hugged Pac's body with sobbing. And everyone cried.

At Pac-Park

I ran arrived to Pac-Park, sat on the bench and started crying. "Why PAC! *sob* *sob* WHY! Why you must gone from us? *Sniff* *Sniff* You must be alive, not dead. Pac! *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*. Suddenly, Nilly and Ai saw me crying. They came to me. "Cyli, why do you cry?" Nilly asked me. "*sob* *sob* Pac *sniff* *sniff* Pac is dead! *sob* *sob* *sob* I replied to Nilly. "It can't be!" Ai said with shocked voice. While I was sobbing. Nilly came to hugged and comfort me. "Cyli, you must be strong. Pac may looking you." Nilly told me. And I wiped my tear, and said to Nilly. "Okay Nilly"

Later, I came back to Pac and Spiral dorm.

I saw everyone cried, and Pac-Girl hugging Pac's body. I walked to Pac's bed, rubbed on him head, and said last word to him. "You will live in my heart forever. Pac"

2 months later

I sat and watching TV in my dorm, and Spiral, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde and Pac-Girl came to my dorm, along with them weapon.

"Cyli, it's time to fight with them! They're attacking at center of Pacopolis!" Spiral said to me.

"Revenge for Paccum!" Pinky said.

"For my brother!" Pac-Girl said.

"We must stop him." Blinky said.

"Time to Lock and Load! Inky said.

"Okay!, everyone, you go ahead!" I said to them.

And everyone went out from my dorm for battled while I going out along with my Plasma sucking cannon. I saw Pac's gloves on my table, and now I must wore it everytime when I battled with enemies that because it made me felt like Pac alongside me, if I wore it. "I never forget you. Pac" I mention to Pac before I went out.


End file.
